


Sleepovers

by jfridley



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protectiveness, Puppy Piles, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was hurt in a difficult battle and Bucky decides everyone needs to sleep over to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and write something with the entire team! The relationships are up to the reader to decide!

"Come on Bruce-we're almost there-just a few more steps" Steve said softly as he unceremoniously flung the door open announcing their presence.

Bucky shot out of bed-gun in hand-alert and deadly. His shoulders dropped when he noticed his best friend "what the hell Steve" he grumbled.

"Buck help me" Steve demanded softly stepping in and showing Bucky who he was helping in.

"Shit" Bucky swore as he rushed to help lay Bruce out on the couch.

"Buck" Steve began.

"What the hell happened?" Bucky demanded softly.

"He should be in medical-not here" he said then turned noticing the dried blood on Steve's uniform "Is that your blood or his?" He added finally pointing to the spot.

Steve looked down at himself in confusion. "Not sure to be honest-probably both of us" he admitted. "He was bleeding too much-I knew he wouldn't want them to be exposed" he added.

Bucky nodded "What happened" He asked again.

"We were ambushed-someone with some sort of grudge against Bruce. It's-well bad" Steve said quietly.

"You should have let me come" Bucky growled loudly at him.

Bruce flinched and whimpered at the loud noise "No please I'll be good-please don't" he whimpered. "Shh Bruce it's ok-your safe -your home" Bucky whispered quietly reaching out to touch his cheek.

Bruce flinched away from Bucky- Bucky pulled back trying to not to get upset. "Anyone else hurt?" Bucky asked.

Steve looked at his friend "not as bad as Bruce but yes" he said honestly not meeting his friend’s eyes.

"Everyone get changed come back in an hour-sound the alarm" Bucky joked.

Steve looked at him "I thought you'd want to be alone with him" he said.

Bucky shook his head "we both know no one is going to sleep well because they will be worried. It'll help everyone including Bruce" he decided.

Steve sighed "ok I'll see you in an hour-Tony should be here any minute" he said.

Bucky snorted "wouldn't expect any different" he said. "Go on I'll see you in an hour" he added looking at Steve.

Steve nodded sending the text _'assemble Bruce's in one hour'_. He smiled and squeezed Bucky's shoulder as he left.

Bucky sighed and looked down at Bruce shaking on the couch. Tony knocked once and opened the door coming to stand next to Bucky.

"Is he ok?" Tony asked worriedly.

Bucky sighed shrugging his shoulders. "Bruce-can-can you open your eyes? It's me -James. Come on" Bucky said leaning down and boldly place Bruce's hand to his metal arm-hoping that would register with him.

Bruce's fingers ran shaking lay along the arm than wrapped around it "J-James" he whispered.

Bucky sighed in relief "Yes it's me-I am here" he said bringing the arm to run along his face. "Tony's here too" he added.

"T-Tony?" Bruce stuttered out.

"Yeah I- I am here" Tony said as he leaned down gently touching his knee.

"You weren't there-they-they grabbed me-him-h-hulk. Hit us with something and there was so much pain. I felt it through Hulk" Bruce gasped out.

Bucky and Tony looked at one another in anguish. They weren't sure who Bruce was talking too-but it didn't really matter if he was talking to either of them or both-the fact that he was hurt was upsetting-to all of them.

Bucky wrapped is flesh arm around Bruce and pulled him close. "I am sorry I wasn't there-shhh-shhh" he said brokenly. "Let's get you cleaned up before the others get here" he said softly as he lift Bruce and carried him to the bathroom.

"O-others?" Bruce asked confused.

“Everyone’s hurt and upset-figured it be better on everyone if its sleepover time" Bucky said pausing in the doorway when he realized Tony hadn't moved.

“You coming?” he asked Stark.

“I am invited to the party?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow walking up to him.

Bucky smirked “Please-you act like you’ve never been to one of those parties” he teased. 

“Have YOU been to one of those parties? Does Cap know this?” Tony teased back as he started to strip.

"I wasn’t born yesterday Tony" Bucky said. “AND no Steve doesn’t know that-I don’t think” he added thoughtfully.

Suddenly the shower started without either of them having to do anything.

“Thanks JARVIS” Bucky said to the ceiling.

"My pleasure Sargent Barnes" JARVIS replied.

Bucky looked at Bruce and Tony making a decision “Will you get in with him-since you look just as bad” he said to Tony. “I’ll be on scrub and soap duty” he added.

Tony looked at Bruce then Bucky and nodded. “Sure-give me him” Tony said as he reached for Bruce.

Bucky helped them get into the shower then started to gently clean both of them as best he could. He bandaged them from the huge first aid kit Bruce keeps in his bathroom. There was a knock on the door-alerting them that the others were already here.

“Come on Bruce-they are waiting for you” Bucky said as he pulled the shirt over Bruce’s head.

Together Bucky and Tony helped Bruce limp into the room where someone had somehow turned the living room into sleepover central in the time they were in the shower.

“Bruce should be in the middle-right?” Tony asked as he scrutinized the layout.

“Yes-we all want to be able to see him” Natasha said appearing silently beside him-making him jump.

Bucky snorted and maneuvered Bruce to the middle. Bucky laid pressing himself to Bruce’s back-Tony smiled and gently flopped down so he and Bruce faced one another. Natasha smiled and walked around and laid in the free space near Bruce’s head-running her fingers of her good hand through his curls- the other was bandaged.

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked.

“We went to get blankets” Steve said as he and Sam walked in and quickly distributed them out.

“Lay down Steve” Natasha softly ordered from her spot.

Bucky smiled as Steve snuggled up to him seconds after he laid down. Sam followed claiming the spot next to Steve on the edge.

“Point break and Bird brain are coming right?” Tony mumbled drowsily from his spot.

“They better” Natasha warned.

“Thor stayed back to help Clint-they should be here any minute” Sam said.

Everyone just laid on the cusp of sleep but not quite able to fall asleep yet. There was a small knock-Clint hobbled in with Thor’s help.

“Aww look Thor- a puppy pile” Clint said.

“You’re late” Natasha said patting the spot next to her.

Thor helped Clint to lay down next to Natasha. He stood there and surveyed the layout trying to figure out a place for himself.

“Come on Point Break-great spot by me” tony said patting the spot next to him. “Just don’t roll over and squash me in your sleep” he warned.

Thor chuckled “I will try not to” he said laying down.

JARVIS dimmed the lights as everyone settled down. They cuddled closer to one another making sure they touched someone-taking comfort in the fact that everyone had survived again. They hate when anyone of them gets a major injury and they’ve found the only way anyone sleeps in those situations is for everyone to be together. It reaffirms to them that they survived to enjoy another day.


End file.
